


Thomas Likes Being Close To Newt

by vosijks



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosijks/pseuds/vosijks
Summary: Thomas and Newt are forced to share a bed and Thomas realises just how much he likes Newt’s presence.





	Thomas Likes Being Close To Newt

He entered the room after Newt, locking the door behind them. Thomas was exhausted, every part of his body ached from spending the whole day on the move. His legs were numb and he wanted to sleep forever. He came to a halt. It had one double bed, he observed. Just their luck, one of them would have to sleep on the floor. Newt had dropped his bag, already spread out on the bed.

Thomas scanned the room again. “You can take the bed,” Thomas said, giving a short nod to Newt before staring disdainfully at the patch of rough carpet he’d spend the night on.

Newt turned his head to look at Thomas. “Shuck off,” he scoffed. “There’s enough room for both of us here.”

“Oh.. yeah, okay,” Thomas switched off the single electric bulb that gave the room a warm orange hue, plunging them both into darkness and cautiously lay down beside the other boy. Their shoulders were pressed together. He should have felt awkward but there was something comforting about Newt being so close; he couldn’t explain it. He smiled in the dark. “Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Tommy,”

Thomas dreamt. He dreamt of the Maze. The night they escaped. He dreamt of Chuck saving his life, blocking the knife meant for him. How Chuck shouldn’t have died. How he, Thomas, didn’t save him. Broke his promise.

“Tommy?” He heard, startling him out of his nightmare. Thomas saw the silhouette of Newt leaning over him. “You okay?”

Thomas pushed himself up, rubbing his forehead with shaking hands. “Nightmare,” his voice wobbled as he said it.

Newt didn’t say anything, instead pulling him into a hug, which surprised Thomas. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged. With Newt around him, Thomas felt... whole. Like Newt was a part of him that he’d been without.

A shudder travelled down his back as Newt whispered into his ear. “I’d say everything’s okay, but we both know that isn’t true,”

“Good that,” replied Thomas feebly. Then Newt broke away from embracing Thomas, sitting back. Thomas missed his warmth immediately.

“Newt... could I hug you again?” Thomas asked quietly after a few minutes. 

“Yeah,” Newt whispered.

And so the two boys lay clutching each other, legs tangled. Thomas wanted to be as close to Newt as possible. Newt’s hands found their way to rest in Thomas’ hair and the comfort of one another led them both into a deep sleep, devoid of the bad dreams that had previously plagued both their nights.


End file.
